


If only I knew.

by pillowsempai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bombs, M/M, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowsempai/pseuds/pillowsempai
Summary: During a war, Luffy took a bullet for Law to protect him. In response, Law took him away from the battlefield.If only he knew...[War AU where Devil Fruits exist and Luffy wants to be the Pirate King]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	If only I knew.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surrealism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealism/gifts).



> Hii! It's been a while and I'm sorry!
> 
> Hum, so first attempt at writing angst so it might not be good imo but still! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it and sorry if I scared you! :(

_ If only I knew. _

_   
_ _   
_ There he is, in my arms. Covered in blood, coughing from time to time. My legs are fighting against the water and from their wobbliness. I have to bring him somewhere safer where he can have medical assistance.

  
  
_ Faster. _

  
  
I don’t know what’s going on in my own mind. There’s a blank. The only thing I can focus on is  _ him, bloody him _ . God,  _ if only I knew _ sooner, I wouldn’t have let him alone. If only I was braver.    
  
“Torao…” he whispers, making me blink and look down at him.   
  
His face… he's fighting to stay awake. And I’m trying so hard not to scream.

  
  
_ If only I knew. _

  
  
And my body hurts. I may have a broken leg. But it doesn’t matter. What matters most is  _ him _ .   
  
“Stay with me, Mugiwara-ya.” I choke.   
  
My hands are covered in blood. his blood. his face becomes paler and paler every second and I’m feeling so heartbroken.   
  


_ If only I knew _ .  _ I wish I did. _

_   
_ _   
_ Then, finally we hit the dry land. And it’s beautiful really. And my legs cannot support my own body anymore and we just fall, breathless on the cold stone.   
  
“Wow, the sun’s so bright” he says in a low voice.    
  
He’s smiling. Is he trying to comfort me? When he’s the one on the verge of death?  _ You idiot _ , I thought for a second before looking around us. Indeed, the sun’s shining with some pungent smell in the air. Makes me want to puke.    
  
It’s an ancient church, shattered, where nature has regained its rights. And it’s calm.  _ Painfully calm _ . When in the distance we can hear explosions. I have to do something. I must do something.  _ Anything _ .   
  
“Hell, Luffy…” I breathe, while my mind is full with anxious thoughts. My hands are shaking. I can’t stand seeing him this way.    
  
I look at him, I plunge deep in his eyes. And then… I’m shaking him, calling him. But he just looks at me, lifelessly.    
  
“No… No, Luffy, please, don’t—” I exhale with a broken voice, but I already  _ know. _ _   
_ _   
_ I already knew it was too late from the moment I lifted him up.    
  
“You’ll be better without me, that’s why I took the bullet for you. That’s why I’ll die for you.”   
“No, you won’t, idiot. You’re supposed to be the next Pirate King, you’re not dying on something this stupid!”   
  
He exhales, blinking. And I finally got into motion. He needs medical assistance and I’m a doctor.

  
  
_ Idiot. Do your job, damn it.  _

I take his pulse. It’s weakening. I curse under my breath. I can save him, because I’m a doctor. I can and I must. Focus. I can do it.    
Another explosion detonates in the distance. It’s closer this time.  _ Damn it. I have to be quick. _

My hands are shaking, trembling. Sweat is crawling down my spine. My throat is dry. I can’t let him down.    
  
“Luffy, listen to me, I can save you but you’ll have to stay still, do you understand?”    
  
I can tell the panic in my voice can be heard but now’s not the time to discuss this. He nods and stills.    
  
“Room” My voice comes out almost as a cry.  _ Come on, you can do this _ .   
  
I can and I must do this. I can’t let him down. I should have been the one to take that bullet, not him. And somehow, he’s not even complaining about the pain and the blood.

_ Jesus, can I save him?... Of fucking course I can, and I will. Come on, that’s your job. _ _   
_ _   
_

“You know, somehow, I’m glad you’re the one who gets to see me last”   
“Don’t say that, you’re going to be okay.” I hiss at him. “I will save you.”   
  
And quickly enough, trying to contain my hypochondriasis, I put myself at work. First, I had to take out the bullet and then stop blood flow. And then try to maintain him awake. Because I won’t accept him to die for me.    
  
I don’t have any breathing assistance, I’ll have to cope with it. Gritting my teeth, I manage to focus enough to ignore Luffy’s pain and take out the bullet. Blinking for a second, I wipe my forehead, exhaling sharply.    
  
Another explosion and the ground tremble. Luffy turns his head towards me and he looks at me.   
  
“Law…” he murmurs. “I—”   
“Keep your breath, I’m almost finished. We’re gonna make it through. Together.”   
  
He smiles and I hear him coughing blood again. I got to be faster. My hands and wrists are really bloody and messy now, but it doesn’t matter, for the first time in my life, I care more about saving the person’s life than my hypochondriasis. And nothing mattered most than Luffy’s life.    
  
I hear another detonation and this time, the stones of the wall fall to the ground. It’s time to go. Hopefully, I finished what I had to do.   
  
“Shambles.”   
  
And somehow, we made it to the makeshift hospital, and I’m breathing hard when suddenly Bepo comes panicking:   
  
“What the hell happened to you guys? Thank god, you made it alive!”   
“Please… Luf—Luffy… Sa-Save… him.”   
  
And that’s when I collapsed to the ground.  _ We’re safe, now _ , I thought before passing out.

* * *

  
“Law, c’mon, you’re not fun!”   
“I’m just  _ caring _ , Mugiwara, stop being an idiot, for fuck’s sake!”   
“But I feel good, now, why can’t I go outside?” he pouts.   
  
I cross my arms. Sitting in a wheelchair, both legs in casts, I spent at least twenty minutes trying to explain to Luffy that he can’t go outside because he’s still hurt.   
  
“You almost died there and—”   
“And you saved me. And I’m still alive.”   
“If only I knew you would be such a pain in the ass, I would have let you die there!” I hiss   
  
And he laughs.   
  
“Of course you wouldn’t!”   
“And why’s that?” I raise an eyebrow at him.   
“Because I’m the future Pirate King, you said it yourself, dumbass”   
  
I sigh. 

Yeah,  _ if only I knew. _


End file.
